Pros and Cons
by animeaddictperson
Summary: [ON HIATUS] [sorry):] How can one boring class, a small voice and Myrtle's bathroom change Hermione Granger's love life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so tell me if it sucks or anything. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Another boring History of Magic class. And it's extra boring today - even for Hermione Granger.

Everyone in the classroom looked just as bored as her. Some looked even more bored. It's just after lunch so the students are getting drowsy. And the hot weather isn't helping. Professor Binns is droning on about goblin rebellions which is something they've already discussed last week and there is no reason for Hermione to listen to something she practically knows by heart.

She's sitting between Harry and Ron, who look like they'll collapse any minute.

"Psst! Hermione!" Harry whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered back, wishing they won't attract attention.

"Can you think of something to wake Ron and I up? Tell a joke or a story. We can't take this anymore." Judging from their faces, they sure can't - they look like they hadn't slept for days.

"You two can't skip another class - you're both so behind already. Try to concentrate on the lesson," she whispered to both of the boys, even though she knows that Harry and Ron listening to the discussion won't happen.

"Concentrate? I'm a student, not a miracle worker. What about you? I don't see you concentrating," Ron said indignantly. Though still whispering, you can see that he's struggling to keep his voice down.

"I already know about this topic. Now shut up and take notes or something," she whispered, already annoyed.

Noticing that the brunette is already annoyed, Harry and Ron turned their gaze back at Binns, trying hard not to fall asleep on the spot.

Hermione looked at Harry's watch for the time - 20 more minutes. _Alright, _she thought_. Just a couple more minutes. I can do this._

She gave her best friends each a glance, and after finding that the both of them is still trying hard not to fall asleep, kept her eyes on the blackboard. She tried to think of something else than falling asleep to help her survive these last few minutes.

_I wonder what's for supper? I hope the elves don't over do it. Oh, I hope Winky's okay. Maybe I'll give her a visit tonight. I could borrow Harry's cloak and sneak out. Yes, I'll definitely do that. Oh, but I have homework for today. I guess Winy will have to wait._

She looked at Harry's watch again - 15 minutes left.

_I could start on that Potions essay Snape gave us the other day. I'll just ignore Harry and Ron saying that it's not due until next week. Better do it tonight when I only have Transfiguration and Herbology essays to finish. I think I'll go to the library later for that. I could also borrow a book or two for advance reading._

Another look at Harry's watch - 10 minutes.

_I hope Parvati and Lavender won't bother me anymore about last night's Truth-or-Dare. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have a crush on anybody at the moment. But I do know what a like about a guy. On physical traits, I find boys with blond hair and a sharp face attractive. On attitude, I don't like arrogance. Like Malfoy - he's blonde and has a sharp face. But he's arrogant._

A look on Harry's watch - last 5 minutes

_Wait, Malfoy didn't just pop into my head while I'm thinking of what kind of guy I like. No, that can't be. But doesn't Malfoy have blond hair and a sharp face? Yes, he does. But he's arrogant so I shouldn't even consider him as my ideal guy. But still, I thought about him. Does that mean I -_

Audible sighs of relief from almost everyone in class woke Hermione up from her thoughts. Finally, class is over. She has free period next. She decided to take a few minutes rest in the common room then go straight to the library for those essays. _Yes,_ she thought. _I'll do that._

"I'll see you guys at supper," she called after Harry and Ron as she started towards the common room.

"How come she has free period next and we don't?" she hears Harry, who is obviously annoyed at the fact that she gets to take a break from classes during this particular time of the day, ask Ron. She reckons they have Divination next. _Good luck to them trying not to fall asleep in Trelawney's classroom, _she thought with a smile on her face.

When Hermione entered the common room, she went straight to the couch and slumped back on it. She went over on what she thought about during class.

_What was that all about? Malfoy, my ideal guy? Of course not! I must be going crazy! _

_But still, he does look handsome, _some small voice in her head argued.

_What?! I do NOT think Malfoy is handsome! _

_Yes, you do,_ the voice replied.

_You're mad._

_I'm you, too, so we're both mad, _the voice reasoned.

_Touché._

After cursing herself silently for arguing with the little voice in her head, Hermione stood up from the couchand went to the library with her bag full of quills, rolls of parchment and books she's ready to return.

_What's the matter with me? I was arguing with myself! I must be going nu-_

_Well, you're certainly going the wrong way, _the little voice interrupted her.

She stopped to look at the surroundings and realized that the voice was right. She's in the corridor in which Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is located. _I haven't been in there in ages, _she thought. _A little peek inside won't hurt anyone._

Hermione tiptoed inside, careful not to wake Myrtle into moaning loudly. She isn't quite in the mood to explain to Myrtle why she hasn't visited more often. She looked around the bathroom and decided that the place hadn't changed much since she was last there, which was years ago.

Hermione was still roaming around the bathroom when a horribly familiar male voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oi, Granger! What are you doing here?" said the voice.

Hermione turned around to see no other than Draco Malfoy. One of his brows was raised slightly in curiosity and his lips were curved up to his signature smirk. _Oh, how I hate that smirk of his, _she thought.

_Oh, really? _the little voice said. Hermione was beginning to dislike that voice.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question, Malfoy. This is the girl's bathroom. Are you a girl?" she asked him.

"Just taking a stroll. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" he replied, still smirking.

"What do you think people do in bathrooms? Now, get out," Hermione said, starting to get irritated.

"Who do think you are, Granger? Bossing me around."

"I happen to be a human being. What are you?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"Oh, you don't need to say the 'F' word. I know you still cringe at the sound of it."

The blonde opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, obviously struggling to say something.

"Hey-! That's-! But that's-!" was all he managed to spit out.

"Save your voice and just get out."

Malfoy sighed. "Alright. You're such a killjoy," he muttered those last parts.

"That's right. Go on then. Scram!" Hermione ordered him.

Malfoy looked at her reproachingly, sighed again, and left. Just like that. _He's not so arrogant today. What's with him? There has to be catch, _she thought.

_Maybe there isn't a catch. Maybe he has a crush on you, too, _said the little voice.

_What do you mean 'too'? I do NOT have a crush on him._

_But why are you blushing? _And at the same moment she felt her blood starting to rush up to her face. She covered her face in her hands, trying to shield it from the voice. As if the voice can see her at that moment.

_I'm not! _But Hermione could still feel the warmth on her face. _Just leave me alone!_

The voice sighed. _I'm just trying to help you realize your feelings before it's too late._

_Too late? _Hermione wondered. Then it felt like some weight has gone from her chest as she felt that the voice is no more.

"Finally," she breathed a sigh of relief and started towards the exit. She had good luck not waking up Myrtle.

Hermione was relieved until she saw someone blocking the door. It was Draco Malfoy again.

"Where are you going, Granger?" he had that smirk on again.

"Outside this bathroom, obviously. Now, if you would be ever so kind to let me pass," she said in a mocking polite voice.

"I'll let you go this time. Besides, you were such an entertaining host." It seems that he is wearing a smirk that's a tad bit too unnerving for the brunette.

"Host?" Hermione is beginning to feel uneasy.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? I thought you would have by now, Granger." His smirk became a sly grin.

"Just tell me."

"You really don't know?" Malfoy chuckled. "I was the small voice. I used a spell on you I read in a book from the Restricted Section. I was also the one who lured you in here."

_Wait, what?!_

_I'm Draco Malfoy, _said the small voice. It just suddenly came back.

"But how...?" Hermione needed to a few moments to let the information sink in a little more deeper into her. At the moment it just seems like a blur.

"Haven't you been listening? It was a spell." Malfoy dropped the sly grin on his face and replaced it with a friendly smile. Or was that just in Hermione's imagination?

"You mean I have been arguing with you all the time? Thank God that wasn't myself. That means I'm not going mad!"she sighed in relief but then she remembered Malfoy was still there and stiffened. _I hope he doesn't say anything that'll make this situation awkward, _she thought. _Like this isn't awkward enough._

"Do you really think that I'm handsome?" _Way to make things worse, Malfoy._

"N-no..." _Brilliant stuttering, Hemione! You get an O!_

"I see." He put back that sly grin. So she was just imagining that smile! Or was she?

_Did I look handsome in that friendly smile?_ the voice said.

_Just leave me alone! _Hermione thought, as she start to feel tears of frustration in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy suddenly said. He really did look sorry. _Is this still my imagination?_

"I- I'll just go," he said and started towards the corridor.

"Wait!" _What are you doing, Hermione? Just let him go! _"Wh-what do you mean you lured me in here?"

Malfoy stopped in his tracks, turned to face Hermione and said, "You were so busy arguing with the voice, which was me, so I got deep enough into your mind to control your feet. Tricky, but it worked."

For a minute Hermione just stayed glued to the floor. She's still dumbstruck about what happened. _Is he telling the truth? If he is, how do I know? _

"I'm telling the truth,"Malfoy said. _If I'm not, you can take my broom. You can even take Quidditch away from me!_

That was all Hermione needed to hear. She knew how important the sport is in the wizarding world. Especially for people who are in the Quidditch team of their Houses here at Hogwarts.

"Alright. So you aren't lying. What do you want?" she said with one brow raised.

"Nothing, really. I just thought that maybe it's time for you to know," Malfoy replied, a smile, sly or friendly, or even a smirk was absent from his face.

"To know what?" Hermione asked, one brow still raised.

"That I like you, Hermione."

Hermione didn't know what to feel. Would she feel happy? Sad? Or even offended? She was confused.

"Look, I know you're confused," Malfoy said as if he can read her thoughts. But couldn't he? "I was, too - at first. But I thought hard about it. Really hard. And now I understand - I like you. It's the truth."

"Hermione?" he asked, seeing that Hermione is speechless from the confession.

"Y-you c-called me Hermione...," Hermione replied, still in the process of regaining her composure.

"I did, didn't I? I was looking forward to calling you that since I discovered my feelings for you. I hope you learn to call me by my first name, too. Never mind what the others will say." Malfoy - or Draco, rather – said, a genuine smile now evident from his face.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco cut her off. "You don't need to say anything right now," he said. "You'll need time for you to understand. But I'll wait. Don't worry."

Wiping the smile off his face, he turned his back on Hermione and left.

Hermione was still a bit in shock when she arrived at the common room, the trip to the library forgotten. _But at least I can now wake Harry and Ron up with this story, _she thought with a slight smile on her face. Then the smile disappeared from her face as her mind wavered off to Draco. _I know we'll meet again. He didn't really explain that clearly about his so-called "feelings". I just hope he'll stay true to his word and wait for my reply._

* * *

_**A/N: Well? What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Dreadful? Or Troll? Stay tuned for the next chapter! (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yee! Chapter 2! XP**

* * *

Hermione Granger is lucky they don't have exams at the time. If they do, she'll probably fail in every exam. That's right - Hermione Granger, fail in every exam.

She's been not quite herself after that incident in Myrtle's bathroom. She's trying hard not to think about it that much. But it's difficult to do that with Harry and Ron bringing up the subject whenever they have the opportunity.

"The git!" Harry would exclaim. "Toying with your feelings!"

"I agree with you, Harry," Ron would say. "Let's gang up on him. I'll ask Fred and George to join us. I'll ask Seamus, Dean and Neville, too."

Every time it's like that: Harry and Ron planning something to "avenge" Hermione. Hermione's response is the same every time, too.

"Don't! You'll get in trouble!" Hermione would tell Harry and Ron while wearing the same expression she wears whenever she's trying to convince them to stay out of trouble.

It's been like that for a week now. It's been difficult for Hermione. It's dividing her attention for her homework. Luckily, she hasn't received a grade lower than Outstanding. And she's not hoping for one.

"Hermione! What do you think? Should we tie him to a tree in the Forbidden Forest overnight or should we just give him to Aragog instead?"

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked Ron although she already knew the answer.

"Revenge, of course!" Ron replied with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued eating her porridge she was halfway through before Ron's unnecessary interruption.

"Has _he_ talked to you again?" Harry asked her with an anxious face.

"Not yet," Hermione replied just as she was finished with her porridge. She already knows who _he _is.

"When do you think he will?"

"I don't know, Harry," she said, struggling to stay patient. "I don't know how his brain works."

Although the two didn't disturb Hermione and her porridge again, they continued to plan ways to "avenge" her. Whispering to each other, they looked like mothers exchanging gossip about the new family that moved in the house in Lot 14.

Hermione, tired of Harry and Ron's "plans", finished her second helping of porridge and left the Great Hall. She wasn't going anywhere in particular but she was doing her best in avoiding Mrytle's bathroom. She's not hoping for anything that will remind her of _that _incident. _I hope there's something I can do to keep me occupied, _she thought. _Just to keep _that _incident out of my mind. _

Just then she realized she was going inside the library. It's like her feet heard her thoughts and thought that a bit of reading will do her good. _Why does this feel so familiar? _Hermione thought. _This isn't the first time my feet lead me somewhere while I'm not aware of it. Maybe it's _him _again._

But the thought of _him _left Hermione's mind when she saw the books in the library. Just the mere sight of books makes her calm. _Ah, _she thought._ Books._

As if she was a tourist on a tour, she was lead to the back of the library, just in front of the locked door that leads to the Restricted Section of the library. _Funny, _Hermione thought. _Maybe it's _him.

"It _is_ me."

She turned back to see who it was. When she saw who it was, she froze. It's_ him. Oh, no, _she thought. _Not _him. _Not now._

"We should really stop meeting like this, _Hermione_," said Draco, wearing his signature smirk.

"Well, it's your fault!" Hermione almost shouted. She wasn't in the mood for this. She wasn't in the mood for _him._

"Lower your voice," said Draco, still wearing a smirk. "Wouldn't want to attract attention."

"Well," said Hermione, taking the young Malfoy's advice and lowered her voice. "What do you want now?" _Not the reply. Not the reply._

"It's been a week."

"Indeed."_Not the reply. Not the reply._

"What's your reply?" asked Malfoy, the smirk now gone from his face. _And... It's the reply._

She froze once again. Hermione hasn't really been thinking about it that seriously. Just like what Harry said, she assumed Draco was just toying with her feelings.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What's your reply?" Draco repeated.

"Reply?"

"Yes, Hermione," said Draco, smiling a genuine smile - smile Hermione has only seen once. "Your reply."

"I don't know," Hermione surprised herself as she just blurted that out. _What was that? "I don't know"? _

"Don't know what?" The smile on his face now gone.

"I don't know," Hermione repeated. _I really don't. _"That's my reply."

For a minute the blonde just stared. He stared. And he stared. And then he spoke.

"You need more time. I get it."

Now it was the brunette's turn to stare. So she stared. And she stared. But then _he _spoke.

"I better go now." And he went. He turned his back on Hermione, and walked away.

Hermione's first thought was to ignore what just happened and read books instead. Her second thought was to follow Draco out the library. She doesn't know why she would like to follow him. The thought just popped into her head. _Why would I like to follow him? _Him! _I must be going mad._

Mad as it is, she chose to follow him. _I _am _going mad..._

As she worked her way towards the exit, her mind was blank. With one foot after the the other, her feet moved like automatons.

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot.

The Malfoy, she realized as she just passed Madam Pince's desk, was now outside of the library so she quickened her pace.

When she saw him just a few meters from the door to the library, she didn't know what to do next. _Now, what? _she thought. _What do I do now? _She sighed. _Never mind. I'll just go back inside the library._

With only just a few more steps until one can say she is in the library, she stopped when she heard a voice. A horribly familiar voice.

"Hermione," it said.

Hermione turned back and she saw who the voice belonged to. Draco Malfoy. _Of course, _she thought.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Draco said, a smirk on his face once again.

"Next week," she suddenly said without a mere pause to consider her answer. '_Next week' what?_

"What's that?" The boy seemed just as confused as her as the smirk faded from his face.

"Next week," Hermione repeated. "The reply." _Stop talking, Hermione! Stop talking!_

A smile appeared from Draco's face. "Alright," he said. "Next week, then. See you."

But Hermione decided she still has one more thing to say. Draco had barely moved when she said, "But only if you'll drop the smirk."

Draco heard her and stopped. "Okay," he said. "Next week, no smirk. Got it." Then he walked away.

Hermione sighed a sigh of relief and froze as she remembered she was given one more week to think of her reply. _I have take this seriously now. I'll just settle this once and for all this time. _

Determined not to let her feet take her somewhere while she is not aware of it, she walked away the from library. Thinking about her homework for her next class, which she finished days ago, the thought of the library slipped from her mind once again.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter ends here! Tell me what you think! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I've read Chapters 1 and 2 again and I realized Hermione is a bit OOC. I apologize for that. Oh, and one more thing: the next few chapters, including this one, will be a sorta like a count down to Hermione's reply. For example, this chapter is going to be labeled as 7 days to go and the next chapter is 6 days to go. Something like that. :P Anyway, enjoy! (:**

* * *

**-7 Days To Go-**

"Why did you decide so harshly?!"

Harry and Ron didn't take Hermione's decision making so well. They reprimanded her for making a promise to Draco.

"You should have asked us first!" Harry angrily told her.

"Why are you guys so angry?" Hermione replied with the same anger. "I can decide on my own, you know. I'm not a baby anymore! Besides, I still have 7 days to think of a reply."

Hermione is sitting in the common room with the two boys on the evening of 'the promise'. While doing their homework, Hermione brought up the subject. She told them about what happened in the library. About how she promised Draco a reply in a week.

"We're just thinking of the pressure you'll face," said Ron. "You're like our sister now. It's natural for us to feel protective over you."

"I appreciate the concern," she replied, flattered by the sudden confession. "I really do. But I can take care of myself. I won't let that ferret get to me." She smirked.

The boys were surprised at the smirk but were relieved nonetheless that Hermione has calmed down.

The trio continued doing their homework for another hour before Ron declared that he was tired of Potions and he doesn't care anymore if he gets a T in the subject. "I'm done with this rubbish!" he said, putting his quill down. "I'm going to bed." Then he left the common room and proceeded towards the boys dormitories. Harry left a few minutes later after Ron did. (But not before he was done putting his _and, _much to Harry's dismay,Ron's things away.) Hermione was the only one left in the common room.

Even though she was already done with her _and _Ron's homework, she doesn't want to sleep yet. _Go to bed already, Hermione, _she thought. _You have classes tomorrow._

Thinking that the sight of beds can make her feel like going to sleep, she put her things away and went to her dormitories. She changed into her night gown and lay down on her bed. But she still couldn't sleep. She just couldn't. She tried counting sheep in her head but that didn't work. She tried singing herself a lullaby but that didn't work either. She decided that she'll just go to the common room first and read while she waited for sleep to visit her.

She was already sitting up in her bed when she heard a voice. A small voice - like it was in her head.

_Are you still awake, Hermione? _it said.

She suddenly felt panicky. She had heard that voice somewhere before. But where?

_Well, are you? _it said, a little more insistent.

Hermione tried not to think of anything for a while, afraid that the voice can read her mind. But then it hit her. _The voice, _she thought._ Draco Malfoy._

_Aha! So you're awake. _

She had let her guard down. She closed her eyes in frustration and lay back down her bed in defeat. _Yes, _she thought back to Draco. _I'm awake. What do you want?_

_What's with the attitude? I didn't wake you, didn't I?_

_No, you didn't wake me. I'm just having a little bit of trouble going to sleep. _She froze as she realized that she just told him something that he didn't need to know.

_I can't sleep, too. I was thinking about you. _Even though Hermione couldn't see the boy, she sensed that he was smiling at the moment. But she quickly changed the word 'smile' to 'smirk'. Then she remembered that she told Draco to get rid of his smirk and wondered instead if he was keeping his promise.

_How about you? Were you thinking about me? _the voice said. Hermione could still sense the smile-smirk.

_In your dreams, Malfoy._

_Last name, huh? _Hermione could no longer sense the smile-smirk.

Hermione doesn't know what to say. What was she sensing? Was that hurt she was sensing?

_Uhm... Draco?_

_Yes? _Hermione felt relieved as she sensed the smile-smirk again.

_Relieved?! _she thought. _Really?_

_What's that? _Draco thought-replied._ Who's relieved? _

_No one, _she quickly thought back to Draco. _No one's relieved._

_Alright, then. _

Hermione emptied her mind for a while.

_It's getting late, _Draco thought-said after a few minutes of silence._ I shouldn't be bothering you anymore at this time. Get some sleep._

_Okay, _Hermione, agreeing with the blonde, thought-replied. _Good night. And no more mind reading._

Draco chuckled. _No more mind reading. Good night. _Then Hermione felt the voice slowly leave her system.

A few moments passed by and she realized that she was back to her original problem: she still can't sleep. Then she remembered about her plan to go to the common room to read. She doesn't have other options so she decided to stick to that plan instead.

She got up her bed, put on her robe, grabbed a book, and went to the common room. The common room was empty, just as she expected it to be at this hour. She sat down on the couch opposite the fire and started to read her book.

She was already halfway through the chapter about which plants wizards and witches commonly use in treating burns and boils when she heard _the _voice again.

_That's a nice book, _it said.

_Yes, _she thought back to the voice. One doesn't need a doctorate to know who is the owner of _that _voice. _It is a nice book. _

_Herbology?_

_Can't you tell? _Hermione thought with a smile on her face. _You're a smart lad, are you not?_

Draco laughed.

_I said no more mind reading. What happened?_

_I'm sorry. _He really did sound sorry._ I just couldn't sleep yet._

_It's okay. _

Hermione felt Draco smile. _I thought you were going to sleep already._

_I still can't sleep._

_So we're on the same boat, huh?_

_Yeah._

_Continue reading, _Draco thought to Hermione after a few seconds of silence.

She didn't hesitate even a little bit and continued reading. She read silently but thought loud enough for Draco. She could feel him really paying attention to her.

_Are you still there? _Hermione thought to Draco after she finished reading the chapter.

_Yes, _Draco thought back in response. _I'm still here._

_I finished reading the chapter._

_You did. _It was Draco's turn to smile. _You're a smart lass, are you not?_

Hermione laughed. _I think I'll go to bed now._

_Right now?_

_Right now._

_Alright. Good night, _Draco thought to her but it is obvious that he doesn't want to say goodbye yet.

_Good night._

Hermione felt the voice leave her once again as she closed her book and went to her dormitories. She took her robe off, lay down her bed and closed her eyes.

A few minutes had already passed as a sudden realization made her sit up straight from her bed. _Merlin's beard, _she thought. _I was nice to Draco! And I'm calling him by his first name now! I even forgave him when he said sorry! Am I sick? Was he controlling my thoughts? Am I going mad?... No, I don't think I'm sick. No, I don't think he was controlling my thoughts. Maybe I _am _going mad! _Her mind bumped into Harry and Ron._ Oh, this is bad. This is really _really _bad. What will Harry and Ron say? They're already upset about this whole promise thing. And now this?_

_You're still awake?_

This time Hermione was startled by the voice. _Y-you!_

_Me, _Draco thought back. Hermione felt a smile from the boy.

_Go away! _She almost shouted. She could no longer feel the smile.

_What's wrong? _The voice suddenly sounded worried. _Are you hurt?_

_Just go away! _She could feel that Draco was struggling on what to say. Then the voice was no more after a few seconds of _'what-'_sand _'why-'_s.

Hermione lay down her bed and closed her eyes for the last time that night. She tried to slow down her heartbeat by taking in deep breaths and slowly letting it out. She's still having trouble processing what just happened. She had a lot of questions in her mind that she can't seem to answer. She even doubts that the library had the answers. And for a girl like Hermione, the library seems to have the answers to all the questions!

_Why was I nice to Draco? _she thought. _What would Harry and Ron say about this? Will they be angry? Sad? Happy? Why am I even thinking that they're going to be happy? Am I really going mad? Am I really sick? Should I go to the infirmary tomorrow? Can he really control my thoughts? What book did he get this spell from? Did he say he got the book in the restricted section? If he did, what was he doing in the restricted section? Is he keeping his promise about not smirking? Why do I even care about his smirking? Did he hear my thoughts about me being nice to him? If he did, will he tease me about it? Why am even I worrying if he'll tease me or not? Is he sharing our conversations with Crabbe and Goyle? Should I tell him not to? Should I talk to him face-to-face? Are his so-called 'feelings' even true? If they are, how would I know?_

Hermione still has a lot more questions but decided that perhaps a good night sleep could refresh her already stressed mind. Yawning, she pulled the covers up to her chin as she - finally- drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: And that was Chapter 3: 7 days to go! Tell me what you think! (: **

**P.S. Awesome Berry, if you're reading this, I shall remind you once again that I did not get the 'Y-you!' part from you. It was purely coincidence. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo. Here's Chapter 4: 6 days to go. Enjoy! (:**

**P.S. I am terribly sorry I took this long to update. School work, you see. I hope you guys understand.**

* * *

**-6 Days To Go-**

Hermione slept rather soundly despite what happened that day. Despite the promise. Despite the conversation with Draco_. _Despite the realizations.

To be honest, she doesn't know why. Why she slept soundly that night. Why she made a promise to _him_. Why she made conversation with _him. _

_Weird, _she thought. Hermione's head has been flowing with questions since before she fell asleep last night. And speaking of last night's sleep: it was dreamless.

She was still in bed as she just woke up from this dreamless sleep. Usually, she doesn't think that dreamless nights are unusual. But she feels that there is something deeper why last night's sleep was dreamless. Something that has to do with _him._

_Him, _she thought. _Dra- No, it's Malfoy. There, that's much better. _She feels that _he_ has done something to make her sleep dreamless.

Shaking the thought of _him _out of her head, she got out of bed and dressed into her Hogwarts robes. Today is a Friday - she isn't going to let _him _ruin the beginning of the weekend for her. Good thing she has enough homework planned to get started on today to keep the thought of _him _away her mind.

Hermione found Harry and Ron waiting for her in the common room. The two are being quiet about the 'promise'. They're are having a conversation about (what else?) Quidditch. She rolled her eyes at her two bestfriends and they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

But Hermione's tangled thoughts didn't leave her. Whys and hows and whats.

This is ridiculous. How can she concentrate on her classes if her mind has so much questions that are not related to the topic being discussed? She sighed.

As they arrived at the Great Hall, she hoped that her eyes will not wander on their own to the Slytherin table. She doesn't want to look at a particular Slytherin right now - not now that her brain is so clouded that she might blurt out incoherent words.

Hermione sat down at the Gryfindor table with her back at the Slytherin table. She tried to push away the questions for her to concentrate on her breakfast. _Oh well, _she thought. _I'll just try not to put butter on my cereal instead of spreading it on my toast._

Breakfast went by without her putting butter on her cereal. And, fortunately, without her seeing even a glimpse of _his _blond hair.

She walked with Harry and Ron to their first class, Transfiguration. They were only a staircase away when a sudden realization hit her: Transfiguration class _with_ _Slytherins. _She froze.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ron inquired.

"I'm alright." Hermione willed herself not to stutter.

Ron didn't seem convinced but didn't press further. He exchanged glances with Harry, who looked just as confused as him, and continued on their way to McGonagall's classroom.

When they arrived at the classroom, Hermione froze once again as she saw Draco. He had his back at her. If he was facing Hermione, she may not be able to attend the class. That can't happen. She can't skip a class just because of a boy. A Malfoy at that.

She coaxed Harry and Ron to sit as far away as possible from the Malfoy. Determined not to look at him again, she tried to make conversation with Harry and Ron as they waited for McGonagall to arrive and start the class.

"Alright, students," McGonagall started as she walked into the classroom. The students went automatically quiet when the professor arrived. "Get your books and turn to page 145."

Hermione couldn't concentrate. She can't see him, but she knows that Draco is looking at her, burning a hole on the back of her head with his gaze. She shook her head and started to take down notes of the discussion.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked the blond as she saw his hand in the air. Hermione willed herself not to look over her shoulder and look at Draco.

"Can I be excused from class?" Draco replied. "I don't feel so good."

"Go straight to Madam Pomfrey. And you're not excused from today's homework."

Hermione's curiosity is killing her. It isn't like Draco to excuse himself to leave the class. She wanted to look at him so badly. _Oh,_ _bugger it, _she thought.

Just as Draco turned to leave the classroom, Hermione got a glimpse of his face. He was paler than usual. He certainly didn't look like he was feeling alright. She found herself pitying him for a second and resisted the urge to slap her face to snap herself out of it. She settled on shaking her head instead.

She then noticed Harry and Ron looking at her with concerned looks. She gave each a reassuring smiles and returned to taking down notes. Her bestfriends followed her example and, for a change, took down notes, too.

When Transfiguration class ended, she walked with Harry and Ron to their next class, Potions. Surprisingly, Draco wasn't there. Potions ended without Draco. Hermione is starting to get worried. _I wonder where he is, _she thought. _I hope- Wait, I am _not _worried! I don't even care where he is._

She had a few minutes free time and went to the bathroom. _I am _not _worried, _she thought while walking to the girl's bathroom. _Why would I be worried? He can take care of himself. He can miss all his classes for all I care. I'm not worried. I don't care about him. I don't-_

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she realized where she was. _Myrtle's bathroom, _she thought.

She looked around for Myrtle and didn't see her. _Oh, well, _she thought. _I'm already here. _She was walking towards a cubicle when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione," the voice said.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Draco Malfoy. _Of course, _she thought.

She turned to face him fully and frowned at him. "What are you doing here? This is a _girl's _bathroom."

Draco smiled at her. "I wanted to see you. What other way is there?"

"You just saw me today at class," she said, hoping her frown will cover up how red her face is. "Leave! Don't you know what privacy is?"

"Oh, right." He turned so his back was facing Hermione. "Carry on, then."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She hesitated for a moment but her she really needed to go and went in the cubicle. She did her business - trying hard not to make a sound - and flushed the toilet. She went out the cubicle and walked towards a sink to wash her hands.

She tried not to get distracted by Draco while washing her hands. She could practically _hear _him looking at her. _This is getting ridiculous, _she thought while shaking her head. She turned off the tap and wiped her hands dry with her handkerchief. She turned to Draco. "I'm going now," she said to him. "I still have other things to do."

Draco didn't let her pass by him. He stuck out his hand in Hermione's way which brought her to a halt. Hermione frowned at him. "What do you think you're doing?!" she said to him indignantly. "Let me pass!"

"What happened last night?" he replied with seriousness in his voice.

"What?"

"What happened last night?" Draco repeated patiently.

"Nothing happened last night." _I don't want to talk about it, _she thought.

_Why? _a very familiar voice said. It was a small voice - like it was in her head.

She sighed._ What do you want? _she thought back. She knew the mechanics of this game.

"Tell me what happened last night."

Hermione thought for a second. She thought of running for it but decided against it. Running away from problems never did anyone good. She decided to give in and tell him, just to get it over with. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Draco's face lit up and smiled at her. He nodded for her to continue. Hermione tried to hide her blush.

"Well, most of the time you're just plain mean and I guess I got used to it that I didn't mind anymore. But then you talked to me the other week and told me... what you told me. Then I promised a 'reply'. Then last night when we were... 'talking'... well, we talked. And I was nice to you. Then I got really confused about it and... I got confused." She waited for him to reply. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 seconds passed by and still nothing. Then he talked.

"You got confused because we talked?"

"What? No! I got confused because I was nice to you."

Draco pondered on this thought for a moment. "And that's a con?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know if it's a pro, either."

Draco nodded, a clear sign that he understands. "I see," he said. "I'm serious about this, you know."

It was Hermione's turn to nod. "Just give me time to think this through."

"Are you keeping your promise that you'll see me in a few days?"

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded once again. "I'm keeping it."

Draco smiled. "Alright. See you in a few days, then."

He turned to go but suddenly stopped and turned back to Hermione. "Thanks," he said.

"Wait." Hermione still had one more question.

"What is it?"

"Did you do something to make my sleep dreamless last night?"

Draco smiled. "Yes. I was responsible for that."

"Why did you do it? And how?"

"I figured something was bothering you last night and wanted to give you a good night's sleep. As for how, a spell."

"Restricted section?"

"Restricted section."

"Is that safe?" Hermione wanted to be sure.

Draco nodded. "Even if it's in the restricted section, it's safe. Trust me. I don't know why that book is there, really."

"Alright, then." She didn't know what to feel about 'trust me'.

"Alright." Draco left.

Hermione took an deep breath and slowly let it out. She left the bathroom a few moments later. With only a few days left, she had a lot of thinking to do. Including thinking about the pros and cons of what she got herself into.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. (:**

**P.S. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I was just so swamped with school work and stuff. Sorry. ):**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Waddup? Dis be Chapter 5: 5 days to go. LOL XP [It's a bit short... ):]**

**P.S. (Important?) Author's note at the end.**

* * *

**-5 Days To Go-**

It's a Saturday - students should be taking it easy. They should be laying off the homework and taking some well deserved rest. They should be relaxing and hanging out with their friends. But not for Hermione.

She is as stressed as ever. With only a five days left until _the _day, she's freaking out. She can't even concentrate on her homework. It seems that her conversation with Draco yesterday only made her more confused. _That certainly didn't help, _she thought.

Harry and Ron are worried about her. She has been acting rather peculiar lately. Ever since _that _incident she told them about. The boys talked about it the other night. They noticed that she buries herself with homework every night. She even does their homework for them which is not something Hermione usually does. They decided that something is indeed wrong with her. Something is bothering their best friend. This was confirmed when she told them about her conversation with Malfoy yesterday. The fact that she, unflinchingly, addressed Malfoy as Draco while relating her story to them is what bothers them the most. It isn't very Hermione-like to address Malfoy as Draco. Especially saying Draco in a way like you've used that name all your life. Harry and Ron are concerned.

"Do you have something planned for today, Hermione?" Harry inquired as they had their breakfast in the Great Hall. He couldn't help but notice that she was sitting on the side of the table where one has his/her back at the Slytherin table. He wondered if Hermione sat there on purpose. He would have to talk to Ron about this sometime.

"Homework," she nonchalantly replied before she continued nibbling on her toast. _And stress some more, _she thought.

Ron gave her a look that said 'take-it-easy-for-Merlin's-sake'. "More homework?" he said. "Too much homework is bad for one's health, Hermione. It's a Saturday - relax."

"How can I relax with only 5 more days?" she mumbled into her toast. She didn't mean for the two boys hear her, but they did.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other knowingly. They knew that it was _that _that was bothering her. They conversed with their eyes and agreed silently to settle this once and for all and talk about this matter with Hermione. But not here, of course. They will talk later in the privacy of their common room when everybody else in their house is asleep.

They let Hermione be and didn't bother her anymore with her breakfast. They proceeded to eat their own breakfast instead though occasionally pausing to chat with the other Gryffindors about Quidditch and various what-nots.

Hermione can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. More specifically, she can't stop thinking about _him. _(Even though she doesn't want to admit it to herself.) _I am not_ _thinking about him, _she thought. _I am not thinking about him._ But the more she keeps repeating that sentence in her head like a mantra, the more she keeps thinking about _him._

As breakfast ended, she excused herself to go to the library and get started on her homework. She wasn't necessarily going to do homework - she just wants to be alone and think for a while. She is going to start making a list of the pros and cons of this situation for things to get organized in her head. Well, maybe do some homework, too.

She took a quick trip to the common room to get the books that she is ready to return and went straight to the library. She concentrated on walking to the library and the library only. She doesn't want any unnecessary trips to Myrtle's bathroom - or anywhere else, for that matter.

Hermione arrived at the library in one piece. _First things first, _she thought. _Return the books. _She then put the books one by one to their respective shelves. When she was finished, she went to her usual corner in the library and took out her quill and some parchment. She wrote 'Pros and Cons' neatly on her parchment as a heading. 'Pro#1,' she wrote under the heading. She ransacked her brain for a pro and came up with one. 'Less taunting from Malfoy.' She read it again and nodded in satisfaction. It was true; they have recieved less taunting from him since _that _incident.

'Con#1,' she wrote next. 'Stress'. Need she write more?

She leaned back on her chair. Is she really doing this? Is she really going to write a list of pros and cons about _this _and make a big deal out of it? Is it worth the time, parchment and effort? Yes, she's really doing this. Yes, she's really going to write a list of pros and cons about _this _and make a big deal out of it. No, it is probably not worth the time, parchment and effort. _But it's worth a try, _she thought. _Right?_

She continued to work on her list.

* * *

After an hour Hermione's done with her list. She ran her eyes over it again and smiled triumphantly. _That felt good, _she thought. _I finally got that out of my system. _

Since she's already in the library, she spent another hour finishing her homework. Mostly to get _the _list out of her head - even though she's already feeling much better now that she, in a way, told someone/something about _the _list that has been bothering her. Plus, she really wanted to get that DADA essay finished a week before it's supposed to be turned in.

Just as she was finalizing her essay, Hermione heard a faint _thump_ from what she estimated was a few bookshelves away. She paused from her writing and listened. _Thump. _She heard it again. She put down her quill and stoop up from her chair to investigate.

She followed the _thumps _to the source. She stopped in her tracks as she realized that the sound was coming from the Restricted Section. She couldn't go in there; she didn't have a permit. _Whatever it is, _she thought. _It's probably not worth the trouble._

Even though part of her was screaming that she should go in there and she what was causing the noise, she opted not to. With her heart beat speeding in the high of curiosity, she walked back to her table to continue on that essay. She can no longer hear the _thumps._

Hermione heard a new noise as she was approaching her table. Not the _thumps _that she heard earlier; the new noise were more like frantic whispering. Because she was not close enough, she couldn't hear what the whispers were all about. The whispers grew louder as she neared the source. When she saw what the fuss was all about and who was causing it, her eyes widened at the sight. It was Harry and Ron. The whispers were silenced as they heard Hermione gasp rather audibly.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked her two bestfriends while silently calming herself down.

"Uhm," Ron started, trying to hide the guilty look on his face. He glanced ever so vaugely at whatever Harry is holding behind his back. "Nothing."

Unfortunately for him, Hermione caught the glance. "What's that?" she asked directly at Harry, anxiously wishing that whatever he's holding behind his back is not what she thinks it is.

"Apparently," Harry replied, looking not at all guilty unlike Ron. "It's a list. But we don't quite understand what it's about. Maybe you can help us." He stuck the piece of paper that he's been holding behind his back in front of Hermione. Her heart almost stopped. It was _the _list. And Harry and Ron saw it. _Oh my gosh, _she thought. _They're not supposed to see that. Not yet.  
_

Hermione didn't even bother to hide her mortification. Her eyes widened once again and her face blushed a deep shade of scarlet. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "No," she muttered. "You shouldn't have seen that. You weren't supposed to!"

"But we did," Harry said, hearing her mutterings. He sighed. "I know Ron and I aren't experts in the 'girl's problems' department but we're here to listen. Please talk to us."

"We'll try to help," Ron added as an afterthought.

Hermione looked at their sincere faces and smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

The boys returned the smile. "Here," Harry said, handing her _the _list. "Keep it hidden. You don't want other people reading that."

She took the list from him and folded it neatly before putting it in her bag. "I'm just thankful that it was the two of you who found it."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Hermione noticed. "What?"

"Well," Ron shifted from foot to foot. "We saw it but we're not sure if we're the _first_ ones..."

"What do you mean?" Panic starts to build up in her chest again.

Ron looked at Harry for help. He didn't get any. "When we got here," he continued. "There was someone already reading through it."

"Did you see who it was?" Panic already evident on her face.

It was Harry who spoke next. "We're not sure..."

"Tell me."

"It was Malfoy... But we're not sure!" He quickly added when he saw the color on Hermione's face quickly draining.

_Oh no, _she thought. _Hello, more stress._

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Harry said in attempt to comfort her. "We're here."

Hermione only smiled at them in thanks.

"But you still have some explaining to do."

Hermione sighed and nodded. _I have a feeling that I won't enjoy this, _she thought, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from behind a bookshelf.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Reviews are appreciated(:**

**P.S. I decided that I'm going to update once a month. That way, we'll know if I updated early or late. I get confused sometimes, you see. Sometimes time goes by so fast and I think I'm updating early but in reality I'm late and vise versa. Please bear with me.**

**P.P.S. I know a month's too long. I know. It's just that finals are coming up and I'm probably going to get swamped with school projects so I won't get enough free time. I'll let you know if anything changes with this monthly updating. Please understand.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya! Here's Chapter 6: 4 days to go(:**

**P.S. I know I didn't show you Hermione's list last chapter. That was intentional. The list will be shown to you in this chapter. I'll try my best to make it worth the wait. Please bear with me.**

**-4 Days To Go-**

Hermione was interrogated by Harry and Ron until past midnight. Though she found the 'interrogation' quite ridiculous, she felt that she owed them an explanation about what - or _who, _rather - is bothering her. She told them everything after she found out that actual people can comfort better than a quill and some parchment.

Of course, Ginny just _had_ to be there. Apparently, 'she has been missing the action that's been happening to Hermione's love life and it's about time she got an update'. The trio can do nothing, really. They were used to the red head's demands and the consequences if they were to ignore the said demands.

"Let me get this straight," Ginny asked Hermione in the morning. They slept in a little bit late because of their 'late night interrogation'. Because of this, they missed breakfast at the Great Hall and decided to lounge at their common room instead despite Ron's complaints. "_He _confessed that he had a crush on you?"

Hermione nodded.

"And you are to 'reply'?" Ginny continued.

Hermione nodded again.

"And you're freaking out because of the pressure?"

Hermione nodded once more.

Ginny paused, contemplating about what to say next. "That's ridiculous," she finally said.

"What?" Hermione asked at the same time Harry and Ron exclaimed, "Ginny!"

"You're sixteen," Ginny said, looking like she's just about to tell them a fool proof plan to defeat Voldemort. "Well, Hermione's seventeen already but that's not the point. The point is: you're too old for this rubbish."

"Please elaborate, Ginny," Harry said, speaking for Hermione. Hermione chose to be silent. If she opened her mouth, she might say something rude to Ginny and she doesn't want that to happen. _I've been stressing about this for _weeks _and now Ginny says it's rubbish? _Hermione thought.

"Let me finish," Ginny said. "As I was saying, you're too old for this. Do you believe that he really has a crush on you? I certainly don't. It can't be just a bloody crush. It has to be something else. My guess is that what he's claiming he has with you is something more than a crush or he's just playing with you."

The trio was struck dumb. They hadn't thought about that. Sure, there was a thought that he was just doing this to bug Hermione but it was fleeting. Personally for Hermione, she thought that he wouldn't go this far just for the purpose of stressing her out. It _had _to be the other reason Ginny had pointed out. Hermione didn't know how to feel about that.

"What do you reckon I should do?" Hermione asked when she had found her voice. Perhaps Harry and Ron needed more time for they still weren't saying anything.

"It's easy, really. Talk to him."

"And by 'him' you mean...?" Ron butted in, finally finding his voice. Harry and Ron didn't like where this is going, but silently decided that it was probably worth hearing. After all, Ginny can be quite clever when it comes to this kind of problems.

"_Malfoy, _of course," Ginny said, irritated that her brother can be quite daft at times. "Do try to keep up."

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked doubtfully. "I'm already going to talk to him, you know. In a few days."

"Of course I'm sure about this. It's better if you approach him on your own. Not because you promised him that you will in a few days. All you have to do is to meet up with him someplace private and talk. Just let the words flow out."

"Does it have to be someplace private?" Hermione is starting to dislike this idea. "What if I say something stupid? Then there'll be more stress."

"But it's still worth a try," Ginny insisted. "Don't you think?"

"I don't know..."

Ginny was just about to say something when Harry interrupted her by putting a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a look that said, 'I'm-with-you-on-this.' Needless to say, he agreed with Ginny's idea that Hermione should just talk to _him. _He didn't tell Ron, though. He wasn't sure if Ron was on their side on this one.

"I think Ginny's right," Harry said. "You should just talk to himand settle this once and for all."

Ron nodded. It seems like he's in this with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione sighed. Despite her earlier dislike of this idea of Ginny's, it was starting to make sense to her. If she talked to _him _now without waiting for _the _day, it'll be over faster. It'll be settled once and for all, just like Harry said. _But, _she thought, _there is this one thing._

"I made a promise to him," she said.

"Right," Ginny said. "What about it?"

"It's a _promise _and promises meant to be kept."

"Hermione," Harry said, "I think that's 'promises are meant to be broken.' Not kept."

"But still..."

"Look at it as an advance," Ginny began. "You promised to talk to him in a week. You're going to talk to him a few days early. Is that really so bad?"

Hermione pondered about this for a moment. _Was _it really so bad? "Alright," she finally said. "Let's give it a go, then."

"You're going to talk to him?" Ginny asked, a bit too enthusiastically for Hermione's liking.

Hermione sighed. "I will. But just to get it over with!" she quickly added when she saw that Ginny was practically oozing excitement for the whole world to notice.

"Well," Ginny said, still very much excited about Hermione's decision. "Now that that's settled, let me see that list of yours again."

"Wait a minute," Ron said. "How will you do that?"

"Do what?" Ginny asked as she held out her hand for the list.

"_This!_"

"Elaborate," Ginny said as she ran her eyes down the list.

_**Pros**__**And**__**Cons**_

_**Pro#1 - Less taunting from Malfoy**_

_**Con#1 - Stress**_

_**Pro#2 - Keeps my mind occupied**_

_**Con#2 - Distracts me from doing homework**_

_**Pro#3 (for Harry and Ron) - Makes me do Harry's and Ron's homework**_

_**Con#3 - Makes me do Harry's and Ron's homework**_

_**Pro#4 (for Harry and Ron) - Gives Harry and Ron another reason to beat Malfoy up**_

_**Con#4 - Gives Harry and Ron another reason to beat Malfoy up**_

_**Pro#5 - Adds a little thrill to my 'love life'**_

_**Con#5 - Stress**_

"_He _saw this, right?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded gravely. "According to Harry and Ron."

"I see... This took you an hour to make?"

Hermione nodded again.

"But there are only five pros and five cons."

Hermione shrugged. "It was the thinking that took time."

"And some of it are the same," Ginny continued, ignoring Hermione.

"Those are both a pro and con in a way."

"Stress is a con twice."

"Do you still need an explanation about that?"

"Why is Con#4 even a con?"

"You know how I feel about these two boys getting in trouble."

"Hey," Ron said, waving a hand in front the girls. "Those 'two boys' are right here. And what about my question?"

"I told you to elaborate," Ginny said as she handed Hermione back her list.

"What I meant was, how are you going to talk to him in the first place? Just grab him while walking in the corridors and drag him somewhere?"

"Hermione can think of a way."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"You can do this, Hermione," Ginny said. "You're not called the brightest witch of your age for nothing."

"Ron and I will help you," Harry said.

"We will?" Ron asked.

"Of course we will."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"You'll need a guy's opinion."

"On what?"

"On how you're going to talk to _him. _You can't just drag him in some empty classroom like Ron said."

Hermione nodded her thanks. "I really appreciate it."

Harry gave her a smile. "Don't mention it."

"Alright, then," Ginny said. "I need to be somewhere and you lot probably have your own things to do so I'll be going now."

"Bye, Ginny," Hermione said as Ginny stood up from her seat. "Thank you."

"Always happy to help," Ginny said, sending a wink in Hermione's direction.

When Ginny had left, the trio was suddenly wrapped in an awkward silence. _What now? _Hermione thought. _Am I supposed to talk to them about _him_? Or should I just excuse myself to go to the library? I think I saw a book yesterday about our current lesson in Transfiguration. I should take a look at that sometime. What if-_

"Hermione?" Harry said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have that talk right now? Or do you need to go to the library for something?"

"Let's talk later. I'll think about it first then I'll talk to you about it."

Harry nodded. "We'll be at pitch if you need us."

Hermione smiled at her two best friends. "Thank you."

Harry returned the smile and gave her another nod. He gestured to Ron and they both stood up and left the common room.

Once the boys were out of sight, Hermione slumped back on her chair and sighed. _One less thing to stress about, _she thought. _More to go. _She sighed again. _How will I do this? Harry and Ron said they'll help but to what extent? As far as I know, they don't know a thing about these kind of things. My only source of proper help right now is Ginny. But I can't bother her whenever I feel like it. She has a life, too. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm stressing this much because of a boy! And not just any boy. _Draco bloody Malfoy. _Of all people! Why can't it be someone else? _Another sigh escaped her lips._ I need to distract myself. Library it is._

Hermione stood up from her seat and exited the common room. She reminded herself to concentrate on walking to the library and the library _only. _She shuddered as the memory of the last time her feet took her somewhere she didn't want to go brushed her thoughts.

When she arrived at the library, she went straight to her usual corner. The sight of books just waiting to be read calmed her. She picked a book by random and started reading it. The book happened to be about some wizard who apparently invented a spell that is still used to this day in gardening. She was consumed in reading the book in a matter of moments.

She got a bit carried away in reading and when she checked what time it was she found out that it was already time for lunch. In fact, if she didn't hurry, she would miss another meal. She quickly put away the books she picked out and practically ran for the exit.

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall in record time and sat down with her friends. Lunch came and left without the mere mention of the 'talk'. After she ate her lunch, she went back to the library for more reading.

She was in the middle of another book when she heard the suspicious _thump _again. Remembering the last time she followed it, she decided that she'll ignore it this time.

The _thumps _continued. Hermione was still ignoring it.

More _thumps. _More ignoring.

_Thump. _Ignore.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Hermione put down her book and sighed. The soundstill hasn't stopped. It's distracting her from her reading. She tried her best to ignore it but it has gone too far. It's getting on her last nerve.

_Thump._ She stood up and followed the sound. _Thump. _Like the last time, it lead her towards the Restricted Section. _Thump. _She hesitated at the entrance. _Thump. _She went in despite the part of her saying that she shouldn't. _Thump. _The sound is growing louder. _Thump. _A few more bookshelves... _Thump. Thump! Thump!_

"Malfoy?!"

**A/N: So... What do you guys think? Reviews, while optional, are appreciated (:**

**P.S. I know. I'm cruel. I'll try my best to get the next chapter posted. Please bear with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is, people. I finished this chapter early 'cause I know how frustrating cliff hangers can be. I do wish it doesn't seem rushed. Hope you like it!(:**

* * *

_**-**_**3 Days To Go-**

Hermione can't believe the day came that she contemplated on skipping a class.

She's sitting with her friends at the Great Hall, having breakfast. While her friends are busy eating, she is staring at her toast, weighing the pros and cons if she is to skip a class. The reason? She doesn't want to talk about it.

But no matter how much she tries to focus her mind on thinking of that and only that, her mind seems to have different ideas. Particularly the reason of why she wants to skip a class: her encounter with a certain Slytherin yesterday.

* * *

_****Flashback****_

"Malfoy?!"

"Hey," Draco said. "I thought we were done with the last names."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, eyeing the stack of books beside Draco. _Is he the person making the noise? _she thought.

"Reading, of course," Draco said. A smirk was playing at his lips as he slammed a book shut with a _thud. _

"Are you the one making that noise?" she asked.

"What noise?" He picked up the book closest to him, opened it to a random page, scanned his eyes on the page then shut the book with a thud.

"_That _noise."

"Caught me red handed." He slammed another book shut with a _thud._

"Be careful! That's not the way you treat books!" She went to him and snatched the book out of his hands before he can damage it further.

"Easy," Draco said with a smirk. "You're the one who's mistreating the books."

Hermione sent him a glare and put down the book on the table, far away from his grasp. "Why are you making that noise on purpose? It's possible to close a book without that much noise, you know."

"I have my reasons," he said as he continued making the noise. Hermione winced at the sound every _thud _he makes.

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop it. You're disturbing the people reading in the library."

"Do you see anyone else here complaining that I'm 'disturbing' them? Do you see Madam Pince scolding me? I certainly don't."

Hermione looked around and found out that he was right. There was no one else but the two of them there. _Of course we're the only people here, _she thought. _It's the Restricted Section. _

"You're the only one who can hear the noise," Draco said. His expression turned serious, his lips devoid of the smirk he wore earlier.

"What do you mean?" Hermione willed herself not to stutter.

"The noise is charmed."

She studied his face, looking for something that will tell her that he's only joking. She didn't find any. "Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So you _lured _me to you?"

"You're curious," he replied, acting like he knew her so well. "I know you wouldn't follow the noise the first time - it's against your better judgement. I had to try again. Your curiosity got the better of you, and now you're here."

Hermione gaped at him. _How does he know so much about me? _she thought. _It's creepy._

"You're such a stalker," she finally said.

Draco shrugged. "I'm observant."

She sighed. "Well, I'm here now. What do you want?"

He smiled a genuine smile. "Talk to me."

Hermione raised a brow at him. "We're already talking, aren't we?"

"Be serious," he said, the smile fading from his face.

"I _am_ serious."

Draco suddenly looked angry. "No, you're not." He stood up from his seat. "You think this is just game? It's not - this is _real_ _life_. Real life with real people and real feelings."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco raised a hand to cut her off. "Let me finish. Did you think I was joking? Did you think that this is just some wicked plan of mine to bugger you off? Did you ever think that maybe - just maybe - I'm serious about this? That I'm serious about you?" He paused then said, "I know it's hard to believe. After all the cruelty I've put you and your friends into. I regret that. Believe it or not, I've changed - for the better. But I think that's not enough for you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. _He's serious? _she thought. _You mean this isn't just a joke? It can't be. All those years of taunting and now this?_

Draco's sigh broke the silence that followed. "Forget it," he said. "Forget all of this. Forget I ever talked to you in the first place. Forget that time in the bathroom. Forget the conversation we had that night. Forget the promise you made to me. Forget I told you that I love you."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. _Did I hear that right? _she thought. _He loves me? _

Draco's eyes widened. He didn't mean to say that last part. He got carried away. He needs to pay more attention to the words he says.

"You never said that," Hermione managed to say. "You never said you... that you..."

"That I love you?" Draco said, keeping his eyes on the floor. Hermione isn't sure, but she thinks she saw a pink tinge on the Malfoy's cheeks. "I said it now, didn't I? That's true, by the way. Before you jump to conclusions again and think that this is just some sick joke," he added out of spite.

"Why would I think that?" Hermione said, confused.

He looked her in the eye. "Don't act like you didn't think that. I know you thought this is just some way of mine to bugger you off."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Go on. Tell me otherwise. Tell me you knew from the beginning that I'm serious about this."

"I..." Her voice wavered. She _did _think that this was just a joke. But after what Ginny said, she thought otherwise. She was skeptical about it but with what Draco said just now, it might be true.

He turned to go. "That's what I thought."

"Wait!" Hermione said, freezing Draco in his tracks. "You had your say. Let me have mine." _I can't believe I'm doing this, _she thought. _But I'll have more unanswered questions if I don't._

Draco faced her fully and nodded.

"First of all, don't mistreat books again. Some of these are older than your grandfather."

Draco chuckled.

"Secondly," Hermione continued, "I need some answers."

"Go on," Draco said as he pulled out a nearby chair and sat down on it, still facing her. "I'll be honest."

"What happened to 'no smirking'?"

"I tried."

"Did you read my list the other day?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what list I'm talking about?"

"Yes. It's that Pros and Cons list you made. I found it in your usual corner here at the library."

"If you were the one making the noise that day, how did you get there so fast?"

"I wasn't making that noise manually that day. I charmed the books to open then slam shut at intervals. That day I only made the noise so that you will go investigate it and I'll have the opportunity to read that list."

"Why did you pick here to have this conversation?"

"It's private."

"Does Madam Pince know you're here?"

"Yes. She knows you're here, too."

"And she's alright with that?"

"Yes. I have a permit from Snape. I got you one, too."

"From whom?"

"I got it from Snape. He refused at first, but being his godson has its privileges."

"Does he know the reason why you asked him for a permit for two people?"

"Yes. He doesn't approve."

"Then why did he give you the permit?"

"I don't know."

"Does anyone else know we're here?"

"None that I know of."

"Did you plan this whole thing by yourself?"

"I did. No one would understand."

"Understand what?"

"That a Malfoy can fall in love with a muggleborn."

"Are you sure about... _this_?"

"I am."

Hermione took a moment to let this new information sink in.

"Thank you for being honest," she said after a while. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," Draco said.

"I better go now," Hermione said, taking a step back.

Draco nodded and watched her until she was out of sight. She was already at her usual corner in the library when she realized she just missed the perfect opportunity to have that _talk _with him.

_****End Of Flashback****_

* * *

Hermione snapped herself out of her thoughts. This isn't taking her anywhere, spacing out. _Am I a Griffindor or not? _she thought. _I don't need to skip a class. I can do this. It's just Malfoy. He's doesn't bite... does he?_

She finished her breakfast and went to the classroom early. _I can do this, _she thought. _I can do this._

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!(:**

**P.S. I hope you guys didn't get confused at the part where Hermione asks Draco a bunch of questions. Feel free to ask if you have your own questions. **

**P.P.S. I know this chapter is mainly a flashback. I just had to put that somewhere and I didn't know how else to put it in.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I've decided to put this story on hiatus for the time being. I'm sorry. I know you've been waiting for the next update for too long. I don't know what's wrong with me, really. I guess I just lost inspiration all of the sudden. I'm still unaware where it went; I'm still in the process of finding it.

Back then I knew exactly where I want this story to go. But now it's just all a blur. I don't know why. I don't know a lot of things. I do know this one thing, though; I can't continue writing this story. Not right now. Not while I'm a mess.

I won't promise that I'll continue anytime soon. I tend to break promises, you see. Don't fret; I'll continue. When? Add that to the list of things I don't have a clue about.

Once again, I'm sorry. I truly am.

Please bear with me.


End file.
